sundndfandomcom-20200214-history
Recap 4
1. Went towards downtown looking for an inn. 2. Saw Morgantha trading pies for children. 3. Questioned the parents of Freek. 4. Experienced Righteous Indignation. 5. Went downtown. Found "The Blood on the Vine" tavern. (Noticed that it once read "The Blood OF the Vine.") 6. Got rooms. Got some sleep. Ronin heard a commotion. Went downstairs to investigate. Saw 3 women mocking the man in the corner. 7. Ronin tried to interact with the women. Had little luck. Went and spoke to the man in the corner. His name was Ismark Kolyanovich. He was being called "Ismark the Lesser" by the mocking women who were dressed in very colorful clothing compared to anyone else you had seen in this land. He was the son of the Burgomaster whom you sought. He told an interesting tale util the church bells tolled midnight. With that, he became scared and told Ronin that the party should stay at his home because the "March of the Dead" was about to begin. 8. The Vistani women looked like the below image. Their names were Alenka, Mirabel, and Sorvia. They sat at a table near the bar. They owned the tavern and saw to it that all customers paid their tabs. 9. Ronin quickly awoke the party who had yet to gain the benefits of a long rest. Though suspicious, they trusted Ronin's judgement and followed the stranger south. Good thing because the street was soon filled with an eerie green light from the graveyard. From this light emerged a ghostly procession. Wavering images of doughty women toting greatswords, woodwise men with slender bows, dwarves with glittering axes, and archaically dressed mages with beards and strange, pointy hats—all these and more marched forth from the graveyard, their numbers grew by the second. 10. Soon though you were out of harm's way and came upon a weary-looking mansion squatting behind a rusting iron fence. The iron gates were twisted and torn. The right gate lie cast aside, while the left swung lazily in the wind. The stuttering squeal and clang of the gate repeated with mindless precision. Weeds choked the grounds and pressed with menace upon the house itself. Yet, against the walls, the growth had been tramped down to create a path all about the domain. Heavy claw markings had stripped the once-beautiful finish of the walls. Great black marks told of the fires that have assailed the mansion. Not a pane nor a shard of glass stood in any window. All the windows were barred with planks, each one marked with stains of evil omen. 11. The door was locked and the beautiful woman within was doubtful of the parties intentions. After some convincing, she allowed the party to enter. Ireena, a striking young woman with auburn hair, had been bitten twice by Strahd. The villagers were afraid of her and avoided her. The characters are Ireena’s best hope for protection, so she was willing to accompany them under certain conditions. Although she appeared mild, she has a strong will, and she will aid the party as best she can in saving herself. She doesn’t remember her early past. She doesn’t remember her encounters with Strahd. They are fuzzy memories, thanks to his vampiric charm, but she can recall clearly the blazing hunger in his eyes. 12. She told the characters that wolves and other terrible creatures attacked the house night after night for weeks. The burgomaster’s heart couldn’t stand the constant assault, and he died three days ago. Strangely, since his death, the house has not come under attack. She says that no one from the village has been brave enough to help Ismark take Kolyan Indirovich to the cemetery for proper burial. Ireena asked the party if they would be so kind as to help Ismark deliver her father’s body safely to Donavich, the local priest. 13. The party, after much planning, laid down to finish their long rest. Each member had a chance to speak to Ismark as he fought to stay vigilant during the night. He worried that Strahd would return for his sister. During these conversations, the party found much information about what the locals believe. There was also an encounter with Strahd, but the party quickly handled it with some good role play and logical decision making. Credit to Andy for the recap. Previous Next Category:Summary